bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Titanium Dragonoid
Titanium Dragonoid is a Bakugan that is in the 4th season which is called Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and it is the evolution of Blitz Dragonoid. He is Dan's current Guardian Bakugan so far in the anime and his BakuNano is rumored to be Sonicanon. Information Description It was revealed on the Bakugan Battle League website. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 39, Blitz Dragonoid evolved into Titanium Dragonoid because he defeated Phantom Dharak, in which Code Eve granted her powers to Blitz Dragonoid to make him evolve and now that Code Eve has given her power to him himself and Dan rule all the Bakugan in the universe. He later battles one of Koji's Bakugan and wins because it was told that he was never defeated in the episode 1 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, He first appears battling Ziperator and Jetro by himself and defeats them with one strike, (Dragon Strength) 'but he missed the first time around due to him seeing a vision of Razenoid. He later battles Bolcanon first and then with Horridian and Bolcanon by himself again and wins. He also couldn't control his new powers and almost destroyed the Battle Field in Bakugan Interspace. Plus he had a lot of visions of Razenoid and Mag Mel alongside Dan. In episode 2, He and Dan decide that they have to control of their new powers so they train in an abandoned arena. Later when he uses '''Dragon Hard Striker '''he loses control of his powers and he then somehow spawned Zenthon which is a Mechtogan and starts attacking him for an unknown reason. Zenthon was powerful enough to break through his shield '(Titanium Screen) '''with his bare hands. After he uses '''Core Buster, Zenthon leaves and goes to the arena that Marucho is battling on. At the end of the episode, Dan and himself come to the conclusion that training is not all they need. In episode 3, He battled Horridian and he wins the first round of the match but loses the rest meaning he lost in the second and third round due to Dan not using any abilities. In episode 4, He is secretly training with Dan in order to be able to control his powers in a abandoned arena in Bakugan Interspace but is getting tired out. He later loses control of his powers when he uses Dragon Force Striker and Zenthon appears out of the storm. He battles him alongside Tristar and Taylean but are unsuccessful at breaking through Zenthon's shield. Later he and Taylean battle against Vertexx and Skyron and did not do alot of work but they are still able to win due to Sellon purposely throwing the match. Also when he used Dragon Force Striker ''he was finally able to control his powers for the first time in the series. In episode 5, He is training to learn how to control his powers in a abandoned arena in Bakugan Interspace once again and he was able to control his powers but it was weak. He later observes the battle between three Cyclone Percivals against Tristar, Taylean and was later joined by Horridian and Krowll. He also wanted to help Tristar and Taylean when they were losing but he didn't due to Shun saying that Dan and himself have to stop battling until he learns to control his powers. In episode 6, he will battle Horridian. Ability Cards * '''Dragon Strength: * Titanium Rumble: * Titanium Hammer: * Titanium Screen: * Dragon Hard Striker: * Dragon Force Striker: * Core Buster: * Dragon Blazer: Game The Ventus version is 920Gs. The Darkus version has 870Gs. Trivia *It is the second "Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge" Bakugan to be revealed officially, the first was Apexeon 2. *On the Bakugan Battle League Website, It mistakenly showed Mercury Dragonoid's Ball Form for Titanium Dragonoid. *He is the First Mechtanium Surge Bakugan that appeared in the Anime. *Due to Mag Mel commented that Drago "spawned" a Mechtogan - It is possible that one of Drago's new powers is producing Mechtogan and he could possibly spawn Braxion, Deezall, and Venexus while Razenoid spawned Dredeon. *Since Drago "spawned" Zenthon - It is assumed that Drago is a "father" and Zenthon is his "son" in a matter of speaking. *It seems that the abilities "'''''Dragon Hard Striker"' '''and "Dragon Force Striker" are the only abilities that makes Titanium Dragonoid lose control of his powers. He would probably be fine if he didn't use them but then he wouldn't be as strong. *When Titanium Dragonoid used 'Dragon Hard Striker 'and 'Dragon Force Striker 'for the first time he didn't lose control of his powers for some reason. *The abilities' '''''Dragon Hard Striker'' and Dragon Force Striker'' '''''seem to be lightning based attacks.'' *Since the abilities "Dragon Hard Striker" and'' "'''Dragon Force Striker" make him lose control of his powers, they might be Sacred Orb abilities like Blitz Dragonoid's' "Spire Dragon". *In toy form, he has five holes for Bakunano unlike other bakugan who only have between one to three. *He is the fourth consecutive version of Dragonoid to have an ability that ends in "Hammer". *It appears that Drago can move as fast as lightning without using the ability ''Titanium Hummer'' as revealed in the battle against Sellon and Chris. *It is unknown how powerful Drago really is. He possesses the Perfect Core, the six Attribute Energies (from the Six Ancient Warriors), the Element (from Neo Ziperator), the Ultimate Warrior Gene (from his father) and now is imbued with the Sacred Orb (Code Eve's power). *Except for his current powers, he hasn't lost control of any powers he's had before. Its possible that everything he has now (Perfect Core, Attribute Energies, Element, Ultimate Warrior DNA) combine with the Sacred Orb is too much for his body to handle, such as when Spectra took him and almost killed him with Chaos Ability X. *The Abilities 'Dragon Hard Striker', 'Dragon Force Striker'' 'and 'Gore Buster' seem to use '''Pyrus Energy ''unlike''' Dragon Strength' and "Dragon Blazer'' which use actual fire.'' *Half of his ablities start with the word Dragon '''''as well as "Titanium"'' '''for some reason. Gallery Anime Tdgibf39.png|Titanium Drago in ball form (closed) dantitanium.png|Dan and Titanium Drago in ball form (open) File:185px-Titanium DR.png|Titanium Dragonoid in Bakugan form dragosnapped1.JPG Titaniumd2.JPG Screenshot-171.png Picture 51.png tidragofly.png tidragoroar.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Strength tidrago+bol.png tidragogatecard.png|Titanium Dragonoid on a Open Gate card Picture 65.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Titanium Rumble Dragofire.png titandrago.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Core Buster Dan+Drago.png Picture 59.png caughtingatecard.png 62.png|Titanium Dragonoid's Hidden Power Drago flash.png underground.png drago's power.png dragolosingcontrol.png 69.png|drago ready to use dragon force striker Picture 75.png Picture 76.png Mechtanium-surge-ending-song-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-19375751-468-333.jpg Ptd1.png Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (5).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (4).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (3).PNG Drago head.png Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0019.jpg Game File:F3d98ab1a58bd2f755e8c4fbfd85f99c.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293035937rchdmr95708.jpg File:436a633bd5c56919f7ab3688b22a25b9.jpg File:bg250-1r0.jpg File:bg250-1r1.jpg File:bg250-4r0.jpg File:bg250-4r1.jpg File:bg250-2r0.jpg File:bg250-2r1.jpg File:$(KGrHqV,!iUE1NPYvwFBBNWoiyMJdQ~~_3.JPG !CE4Im7!BGk~$(KGrHqN,!l0E1F2GWImuBNTWyiUO4!~~_35.JPG Photo022.jpg IMG_6268.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid at the toy fair Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form Closed Bakugan DimensionsPyrus Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form.PNG|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form Open Vtd.PNG Std.PNG Ptd2.PNG Htd.PNG Dtd.PNG Ctd.PNG Atd.PNG Other File:Mecgsurgedragonoid.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders